


The Night Before Battle

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can't sleep and Miles needs to calm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Battle

Miles groaned. "You know, it's damn hard to sleep with you tossing and turning."

"I can't sleep," Charlie whined.

"Yeah, I got that by the fact that you're awake. Now tell me what's bothering you so I can go to sleep already."

Charlie shifted so she was facing him. "Tomorrow," she admitted.

"Tomorrow?" Miles repeated. "What's got your panties in a twist about tomorrow?"

"Everything, I guess."

Miles sighed. "Everything doesn't give me much to work with. Give me something concrete. Because this being awake thing is not helping either of us. Especially me."

"I'm just…worried," she whispered. "Worried that things will go wrong, worried that you'll end up like Danny…or worse."

"Not much worse than death," Miles told her with a half-smile.

"Don't joke about that," Charlie hissed. "I've lost too many people, Miles. I don't want to lose you too."

Miles pulled her close and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "You're not going to lose me, Charlie. That's a promise. Remember what I told you when Maggie died?"

"You said you'd never leave me."

"And I won't. I'm a man of my word, Charlie. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I couldn't with Danny but this? This I can do."

Charlie kissed him again. "I'd rather lose anyone but you," she told him.

"You won't lose me. I'm like a cockroach. You'll be sick of me long before you lose me, trust me."

That made Charlie laugh. "That's impossible. I would never get sick of you."

"You just wait. But we'll deal with that later. Tomorrow's going to come soon enough and I'm too old to go charging into battle with no sleep. So close your eyes already."

Charlie cuddled as close to him as possible. "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Always."


End file.
